CN104138212 relates to a boiler for coffee maker having separating part arranged on water storage cavity that is arranged on fast heating area, an electric heating component arranged with a fast water heating area and a slow heating area formed with water hole.
WO 2005/053489 relates to a mobile apparatus for preparing beverages comprising a module for delivering a beverage by supplying a pressurized liquid, a liquid feed tank of sufficient capacity for supplying the module with several volumes of liquid for repeatedly supplying more than one beverage, gas-type pressurizing means suitable for supplying the module with pressurized liquid, a liquid feed chamber, of which the capacity is several times smaller than the capacity of the tank; said chamber being arranged, in a filling configuration, to communicate with the tank in order to be filled with liquid and, said chamber being arranged to communicate with the pressurizing means in order to pressurize the liquid in the chamber with gas and to inject pressurized liquid into the module and thereby permit delivery of the liquid through the module.
Mobile beverage dispensing machines are well-known in the prior art. These machines typically use bulky and heavy batteries to provide the same function as a standard electrical appliance connected to the mains supply. Heating the liquid (i.e., typically water taken from the tap or a bottle) inside such mobile beverage dispensing machines from fresh temperature (e.g., 6-10° C.) to a satisfactory beverage preparation temperature (e.g. 90-95° C.) requires a lot of energy thereby resulting in high power consumption. This, in turn, results in a reduced use time of the machine which in turn limits their extensive use in practice.
WO 2006/102980 relates to a standalone drink dispensing machine for delivering a drink by extraction under pressure comprising an extraction module, a water reservoir, a pump, an electrical power supply means for heating the water in the reservoir; the electrical power supply means comprising a low voltage electrical accumulator associated with the machine and configured to supply the pump with electrical current; and the reservoir means comprising heating means having a first electrical element powdered by the accumulator and a second electrical element, independent from the first element able to be powered by the mains in order to heat up water up to the reserve temperature.
The present disclosure seeks to address the above-described problems. One non-limiting object is to improve a beverage machine and its performance for mobile applications. Another more particular (but non-limiting) object is to reduce the energy consumption necessary to maintain liquid sufficiently hot during the energy autonomous mode of the machine. The present disclosure also aims at other objects and particularly the solution of other problems as will appear in the rest of the present description.
In the figures, (a) shows a cross section of the respective device/system/machine, (b) shows a perspective view of the respective device/system/machine and (c) shows a side view of the respective device/system/machine indicating the intersection line of (a).